A Manhã
by Kikis
Summary: TRADUÇÃO Quando Draco Malfoy acorda para se encontrar muito, mas muito grávido sem idéia alguma de como isso pôde ter acontecido, coisas ocorrem e um relacionamento começa a se formar. HPDM
1. Chapter 1

**N/T**: Um aviso bem comum, mas necessário, por isso, vem antes da fanfic. A história é slash e Mpreg. Não gosta do gênero? Não leia. Agora, se possui criticas em relação à **_história/tradução_** ou ambos e **não** em relação ao **_gênero_**, elas serão bem vindas, assim como possíveis elogios :D.

**Título:** A Manhã (ou Quando Eu Acordei e Descobri que Estava Grávido)

**Autora: **Cosmic

**Tradutora para o português**: Kikis

**E-mail autora: autora:** autora: Tradutora : PG-13

**Categoria:** Mpreg, romance

**Status: **Completa

**Par:** HP/DM

**Parte:** 1/3

**Avisos: **Slash, mpreg

**Spoilers: **Nenhum em que possa pensar.

**Disclaimer: **Essa história é baseada em personagens e situações possuídas por JK Rowling, as diversas publicações são propriedade, mas não limitadas a Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books e Raincoast Books, e Warner Bros., Inc. Nenhum dinheiro está sendo ganho e não há intenção de infração de copyright ou comercialização.

**Sumário:** Quando Draco Malfoy acorda para se encontrar muito, mas muito grávido sem idéia alguma de como isso pôde ter acontecido, coisas ocorrem e um relacionamento começa a se formar. HP/DM

_**A Manhã**_

_**(ou QUANDO ACORDEI E DESCOBRI QUE ESTAVA GRÁVIDO)**_

_---_

_Parte um_

_---_

_Setembro, Sétimo ano de Draco Malfoy_

Quando Draco Malfoy acordou naquela terrível manhã, não pareceu tão diferente do que qualquer outra para se começar. Isso foi, claro, até que tentou se mover e descobriu que tinha um peso enorme deitado em seu estômago. Dormente, ele ergueu as mãos para empurrar o que quer que aquilo fosse – apenas para sentir suas mãos empurrando sua própria barriga. De repente totalmente acordado, Draco abriu as pálpebras e olhou para baixo.

Não havia qualquer coisa deitada em sua barriga; aquilo mais pareceria ser como se alguma coisa estivesse deitada dentro de sua barriga. Ela estava muito, quase grotescamente inchada.

Seu cérebro fez as duas coisas que poderia surgir entre seus pensamentos ; o fez gritar como um demônio irlandês antes de todo seu corpo paralisar e ele caiu de volta na cama, inconsciente.

* * *

No momento seguinte no qual Draco acordou, sorriu nervosamente para si. Havia apenas tido o sonho mais estranho – sonhara que sua barriga estava totalmente inchada e, bom, parecendo carregar uma criança. Ele correu suas mãos por seu corpo para se assegurar de que estava normal, magro como sempre, apenas para parar na parte do meio de seu abdome, que não estava nem um pouco menor agora do que estivera em seu sonho.

_- _Oh, Merlin_ -_ Draco murmurou e forçou seu corpo a se sentar.

E ali estava. Sua barriga. Tão grande quando estivera em seu sonho, escondida pela parte de cima do pijama, o qual estava apertado em alguns lugares que tinha certeza que os botões iriam voar para todos os lados logo que se movesse. Mas claro que eles eram da qualidade mais alta, então duvidou que eles iriam voar. Suas calças haviam sido levadas para baixo e na verdade, não podia ver onde elas começavam, seu ventre estava no caminho.

_- _Oh não, oh não, oh não._ -_ Draco começou a entoar para si._ –_ Oh não, não é possível, não está acontecendo, oh não.

Ele comprimiu suas pálpebras fechadas, colocando suas mãos tão longe quanto possível de sua barriga.

_-_ Isso não está aqui, não está, não está _-_ Murmurou e abriu os olhos novamente de modo hesitante.

_"Dê o fora, sua barriga gigante. Dê o fora!"_

Sua barriga ainda estava enorme.

_"Não posso sair assim",_ Draco pensou entrando em pânico"_Não posso deixar meus amigos me verem desse jeito!É grotesco!"_

Houve uma leve batida na porta.

_-_ Draco? Draco, querido, você está bem?

_"Droga, Pansy, vá embora! Não posso deixá-la me ver assim---"_

_-_ Draco?

_- _Eu estou_--- _Estou me sentindo um pouco doente, Pansy, então não entre._ -_ Bom, aquilo não era tão distante da verdade _–_ apenas olhar para si mesmo estava fazendo-o sentir-se enjoado.

_-_ Eu devo chamar Madame Pomfrey?_ -_ Pansy soou preocupada, ou ao mesmo aquela versão de preocupação que ela tinha; parecendo mais como se ela quisesse ser o centro das atenções, contando mais tarde para todo mundo o quão doente Draco estava.

_-_ Não, não, não Madame Pomfrey. Eu só preciso ficar_—_ficar deitado por alguns segundos. Fale para Snape que eu estou_—_uh, que estou indo o mais breve possível.

_"Pomfrey é a última coisa que preciso agora – é só ela contar para o Diretor e então toda a escola iria saber!"_

_-_ Oh, ok._ -_ Pansy soou desapontada_. -_ Vou falar para ele.

Draco ouviu os passos de Pansy desaparecerem enquanto ela o deixava sozinho.

_"Graças a Merlin que têm os quartos de Monitor."_

Ele despencou de volta na cama, suas mãos pousando no topo de seu ventre.

_-_ Oof._ -_ disse de repente no momento em que sentia _alguma coisa_ se mover. Se mover. Dentro. Dele.

_"Oh, meu Merlin."_

Ele levantou apoiando-se pelos cotovelos e vagarosamente abriu um botão por vez em sua camisa. A camisa caiu no chão aberta para revelar sua pele pálida, estendida de forma tensa sobre seu abdome, que ele reconhecia pelo fato de ser bem, bem liso na noite anterior.

_"Oh, isso de novo."_

Dessa vez, Draco pôde, na verdade, _ver _o movimento. A pele se ondulou assim que a _coisa_ dentro dele se moveu e ele encarou aquilo, horrorizado, mas ainda sim, fascinado. Desejou saber se tinha realmente um bebê situado dentro dele, como suspeitava. Ele não sabia o que faria se fosse qualquer outra coisa – provavelmente gritar e desmaiar outra vez.

_'Apenas os fracos desmaiam'_ ouviu a voz de seu pai. Um olhar de desdém adornou as feições de Draco assim que o pensamento entrou em sua mente; qualquer coisa em relação a seu pai o fazia olhar com desdém, para ser honesto. O bastardo. Ele não merecia ser chamado de pai.

Aqueles pensamentos trouxeram-no abruptamente de volta para o –_ problema_ que tinha que lidar. Era como se ele, Draco, fosse ser pai – e não pareceu que estaria muito longe de dar à luz, se o tamanho de seu ventre era algo para se levar em consideração.

_"Dar à luz!"_

Ele _daria à luz_. Ele, quem odiava o sofrimento! Estava bastante acostumado àquilo, depois das vezes que seu pai houvera praticado a Maldição Cruciatus nele, mas não significava que queria senti-lo.

E isso trouxe a questão de _como_ ele simplesmente daria à luz.

Ele tirou as calças de seu pijama afobado, as chutando longe. Ele não podia ver nada abaixo por sua grande barriga estar no caminho, porém ele conseguia sentir com suas mãos. Rapidamente, seus dedos começaram a explorar. Ele pôde sentir seus testículos, seu pênis; embora parecesse comprimido sob a enorme redondeza que era seu ventre. Suas mãos continuaram a descer, procurando por uma fenda igual a das garotas, contudo, sua pele estava inteira como sempre estivera.

Draco não tinha certeza se isso deveria aliviá-lo ou angustiá-lo – se ele houvesse adquirido--- _equipamento feminino_, então não haveria questão alguma sobre como daria à luz. Por outro lado, ele estaria marcado com uma cicatriz pela vida se achasse um tipo de mecanismo como aquele ali.

Entretanto, isso originou a questão de como o bebê supostamente sairia. Ele se sobressaltou enquanto considerava as alternativas – seu umbigo, talvez? Ou muito pior—seu anus. Ter sexo anal era uma coisa – um bebê sendo empurrado de lá era completamente outra.

Ele estremeceu.

_"Preciso ver Pomfrey."_

_"Mas aí todos vão saber! Todo mundo vai perceber! Como eu vou sequer levantar daqui? Com certeza vou esbarrar em alguém no caminho."_

Ele atravessou suas pernas pelo lado da cama –bom, o tanto que podia fazer, parecendo que havia engolido uma gigantesca bola de vôlei de praia.

_"Vou apenas presumir neste momento que você é realmente um bebê, pelo amor de nós dois."_

O bebê se moveu novamente, chutando suas costelas como se estivesse concordando.

_"Ei! Isso _dói_, seu fedelho!"_

O bebê chutou de novo, sua pele ondulando e uma repentina necessidade de ir ao banheiro apareceu.

Ele se ergueu de forma instável e mancou até o seu banheiro. O novo peso ao redor do meio do dorso o fez ficar vacilante e ele quase tropeçou no próprio pé.

_"Mijar, mijar, preciso mijar!"_

Abriu a porta e tropeçou desastradamente no banheiro. Sorte que suas calças já haviam se ido.

Oscilando enquanto andava no banheiro novamente, Draco parou em frente de seu grande espelho. Uma exclamação abafada escapou de seus lábios ao ver seu próprio reflexo.

Permaneceu nu, olhando para si; a face e cabelo ele reconhecia muito bem, os ombros, o peito – e então a grande e inchada barriga que não parecia com nada que já vira, pelo menos com tudo que ele tinha visto. Havia marcas de estrias, ele via agora, na parte mais baixa de seu ventre; a pele estava avermelhada num padrão estranho.

_"Eu estou grávido."_

_"Como diabos isso aconteceu?"_

_"Eu não estava grávido ontem."_

_"Preciso ver Pomfrey"_

_"Eu estou grávido."_

* * *

Dez minutos mais tarde, Draco estava de volta na frente do espelho. Ele vestia a maior de suas capas – a qual, para ser honesto, não era tão grande assim em comparação com as outras que possuía, já que elas eram todas projetadas especialmente para ele – e ele havia alargado-a tanto quanto o tecido permitiria.

_"Parece algo que o Weasley usaria."_

_"Isso vai funcionar."_

Respirou profundamente fechando os olhos e pela milionésima vez na última meia hora, desejou que nada daquilo estivesse acontecendo. Obviamente, a saliência não se foi.

_-_ Tá certo, tudo bem,_ - Draco _murmurou_. -_ Você quer fazer do jeito difícil...

Ele abriu a porta de seu quarto cuidadosamente e deu uma olhadela, procurando por estudantes. Seu relógio mostrou que todos, incluindo-o, deveriam estar em aula.

_"Sev' simplesmente vai ter que entender."_

Não havia ninguém no corredor e Draco saiu de repente. Sabia que não podia esconder a barriga; o tecido negro de suas vestes teimava em fazer parecer como se ele estivesse escondendo uma bola gigante dentro dele.

_"Não tão distante da verdade."_

Ele apertou o ventre distraidamente enquanto o bebê chutava de novo e andou com dificuldade subindo o corredor em direção à ala hospitalar. Foi um tanto vagaroso, sua respiração se tornando descompassada muito antes do que deveria. A carga que levava era pesada, especialmente quando subia uns mil degraus.

_"Quem quer que seja que decidiu colocar a Enfermaria no alto deveria ser amaldiçoado. Ou ser mandado à Azkaban."_

_-_ Malfoy?

_"Oh, puta merda. Não o Santo Potter."_

_-_ Malfoy, você parece— oh meu Deus, o que aconteceu com sua barriga? - Os olhos de Potter estavam arregalados, seu queixo caído. - Você parece—você parece—

_-_ Cala a boca, Potter! - Draco sibilou, suas bochechas corando. Xingou através da respiração. - Cale a boca!

_-_ Mas você está—

Malfoy caminhou – bom, mancou como um pato realmente – e empurrou Potter.

_-_ Qual parte do 'cale a boca' você não captou? Estou indo à Enfermaria para ter tudo resolvido e você não vai dizer uma palavra sobre isso para qualquer um, entendeu?

Potter franziu o cenho, como se as palavras de Draco fossem difíceis de compreender.

_-Entedeu? -_ Draco enfatizou a palavra, mas foi interrompido pela dor porque o bebê escolheu aquele momento para o chutar fortemente nas costelas.

_-_ Você está bem?_ -_ Potter parecia preocupado.

_"Claro, estou carregando um bebê de cinco toneladas—Estou simplesmente fofinho"_

_-_ Estou _bem_. Só tenho que ver Pomfrey._ - _Draco sibilou, apertando o ventre.

_-_ Vou te ajudar._ -_ Potter disse.

Draco o encarou como se o outro tivesse ganhado uma segunda cabeça.

_- _Você não vai fazer qualquer coisa do tipo. Vai para a aula _–_ o que está fazendo fora da aula, em todo caso? _–_ e vai esquecer que sequer tivemos essa conversa. Nós nos odiamos, Potter, lembra?

_- _Estou a caminho da Enfermaria,_ -_ Potter falou, sorrindo de leve._ -_ E te asseguro, lembro que nos odiamos. Não acho que você vai me deixar esquecer essa parte da informação um dia.

_"Quer dizer que você deixaria se eu permitisse?"_

_-_ Não me aborreça com sua misericórdia.

_-_ Mas já que eu estou indo ver Papoula de qualquer jeito, também podemos andar juntos, não acha? _-_Potter soava horrivelmente risonho e Draco teve vontade de socá-lo.

Refletindo sobre suas opções – ficar lá e ficar se queixando mais com Potter e correr o risco de ser descoberto por mais estudantes à toa, ou ir com Potter até a Enfermaria.

_-_ Certo. _-_ Rangeu os dentes._ -_ Vamos logo.

Potter sorriu de leve para ele e começou a andar.

_- _Então—por que você parecer—hm, estar_ grávido?_

_"Se eu apenas soubesse, Potter."_

_- _Não é da sua conta.

_-_ Tudo bem. Desculpe.

Continua...

* * *

N/T: Olá!

Acho que ninguém me conhece, bom, Eu sou Kikis, fã ardorosa de Harry Potter, que gosta muito do casal HPDM.

Resolvi traduzir essa fanfic da Cosmic porque além de ser extremamente adorável, é gotosa de ler e de começo... Inusitado?

São três e pretendo postá-los nas sextas! Se não conseguir, bom, ou falta de reviews XP, ou coisas da vida que a gente não consegue controlar.

Espero que tenham gostado da tradução, apesar de não ser muito boa nisso, de qualquer jeito... . E obrigada por lerem!

Reviews! o/

Beijos,

Kikis


	2. Chapter 2

**Título:** A Manhã (ou Quando Eu Acordei e Descobri que Estava Grávido)

**Autora: **Cosmic

**Tradutora para o português**: Kikis

**Classificação: **PG-13

**Categoria:** Mpreg, romance

**Status: **Completa

**Par:** HP/DM

**Parte:** 2/3

**Avisos: **Slash, mpreg

**Spoilers: **Nenhum em que possa pensar.

**Disclaimer: **Essa história é baseada em personagens e situações possuídas por JK Rowling, as diversas publicações são propriedade, mas não limitadas a Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books e Raincoast Books, e Warner Bros., Inc. Nenhum dinheiro está sendo ganho e não há intenção de infração de copyright ou comercialização.

**Sumário:** Quando Draco Malfoy acorda para se encontrar muito, mas muito grávido sem idéia alguma de como isso pôde ter acontecido, coisas ocorrem e um relacionamento começa a se formar. HP/DM

* * *

_A Manhã_

_(ou QUANDO ACORDEI E DESCOBRI QUE ESTAVA GRÁVIDO)_

_---_

_Parte dois_

_---_

Ofegando pesadamente, Draco finalmente chegou ao degrau mais alto e entrou na enfermaria.

_"Merlin, essa caminhada nunca foi tão comprida antes."_

Potter já havia achado Pomfrey e estava conversando com ela. Ela concordou com a cabeça e sorriu, Draco se perguntava por que Potter a tratava pelo primeiro nome. Obviamente, considerando a quantidade de tempo que passava na ala hospitalar, não era difícil de entender.

- Aqui está, - Promfey disse, dando a Potter uma garrafinha - Deve durar pelo menos por um mês.

- Obrigado, - Potter falou, colocando a garrafinha no bolso. - Hm, acho que Malfoy está aqui para vê-la. Ele está—bom, hm—

Madame Pomfrey se virou e olhou para Draco.

- Sr. Malfoy, há alguma coisa que você—Oh, pelos céus, o que aconteceu?

Draco observou com uma dor amarga.

- Acordei assim, essa manhã. Não sei como isso aconteceu.

Pomfrey foi até ele, conduzindo-o em direção à cama.

- Deite-se e desabotoe suas vestes, Sr. Malfoy. Preciso fazer alguns testes.

Draco girou os olhos e fez o que ela pediu. Pomfrey apontou uma varinha em sua direção e disse um par de feitiços numa rápida sucessão. Números e figuras apareceram acima da barriga de Draco e tentou usar seu conhecimento em Artimância para ler o que aquilo significava. Ele não conseguiu deduzir, no entanto.

- Sr. Malfoy, não se como isso aconteceu – é extraordinário, nunca vi nada como isso—

-O que é? - Draco se empenhou em manter sua voz objetiva.

- É um—um bebê, Sr. Malfoy. O senhor está grávido.

_"Tudo bem então, as teorias de alienígenas invadindo meu corpo estão descartadas. Mas como diabos eu fiquei grávido?"_

_-_ E não apenas grávido, - Pomfrey continuou, parecendo que estava no paraíso - você está com uma gravidez de _oito meses._ É inacreditável! Quero dizer, eu já li sobre gravidez masculina, mas isso é tão raro e eu nunca esperei ver—

- Só me diga se pode corrigir isso. - Draco disse friamente, não tendo nenhum desejo de ouvi-la tagarelar sobre o quão fascinante era o seu estado.

- Corrigir? O que você quer dizer, querido? - A confusão estava claramente exposta na face de Pomfrey.

- Quero dizer tirar isso, obviamente. O que quer que seja, faça desaparecer.

Madame Pomfrey franziu o cenho para ele.

- Mas, Sr. Malfoy, eu não posso. Por duas razões, é sério; primeiramente, gravidezes masculinas—bom, já que têm muita magia envolvida, um aborto é impossível depois do primeiro mês. No instante que o bebê for morto, você morre. E a segunda razão – você está com oito meses de gravidez, Sr. Malfoy. Se eu tirar o bebê agora, ele seria um pouco prematuro, mas ainda muito capaz de viver.

Draco a encarou. Desde que acordara naquela manhã e descobrira que estava grávido, ele vinha sustentando esperanças de que tudo aquilo ainda era um sonho ruim, que era só uma brincadeira qualquer, que poderia ser corrigida.

_"'Mas ainda é muito capaz de viver"_

Ele teria um bebê, uma pequena _coisa_ rastejante que estava viva e precisava dele.

_"Eu estou grávido."_

_"Estou grávido, com um bebê."_

_"Estou grávido de_ **oito meses** _com um bebê"_

- As gravidezes masculinas têm a mesma duração das femininas? - Draco perguntou, sua voz trêmula.

- Eu presumo que sim. Embora eu não possa ter realmente certeza. - Falou Pomfrey.

-Por que não?

- Porque passou aproximadamente trezentos anos desde a última vez que isso aconteceu. - Ela respondeu. - Há uns poucos livros antigos na biblioteca que mencionam de passagem, mas isso não aconteceu nos últimos dois séculos. Não temos idéia do quão precisa a informação é.

- Então eu não estou só grávido numa gravidez maluca, também sou o primeiro em trezentos anos em estar nessa condição. - Draco disse - Como diabos isso aconteceu?"

- Eu realmente não sei. - Pomfrey respondeu.

Draco sacudiu sua cabeça devagar.

- Você pode—você pode ver quem é o pai?

- Infelizmente, não posso fazer isso até que o bebê nasça. - disse Pomfrey. - Gostaria de algum tempo sozinho para pensar?

Draco concordou tremendo. Madame Pomfrey sorriu-lhe gentil, recolheu sua varinha e saiu do cômodo.

_"Estou grávido"_

As palavras continuavam se repetindo em seu cérebro; ele não conseguia assimilá-las.

_"Não estava grávido ontem. E hoje estou grávido de oito meses? Como essa droga aconteceu?"_

Essa era a questão na qual sempre retornava: como no mundo isso tinha acontecido. Tentar descobrir aquilo significava que ele, de alguma forma, mantinha sua mente distante do fato que ele estava carregando mesmo um bebê dentro da sua enorme, inchada barriga.

- Você está bem?

A voz baixa de Potter ecoou pela Enfermaria.

- Vá para o inferno, Potter! - Draco gritou, repentinamente irritado. - Eu não te quero aqui! Não é para você estar aqui! Vá embora!

Potter continuou a dar passos cautelosos em direção a Draco.

_"Eu não te quero aqui não quero ninguém aqui e não posso pensar porque estou carregando um bebê e eu sou um garoto e não estava grávido ontem e garotos supostamente não têm bebês—"_

Havia uma mão no ombro de Malfoy e ele desmoronou contra Potter, embora não percebesse que era ele. Ele não chorou, Malfoys não choravam, aquilo havia sido semeado nele muito duramente, ele balançou a cabeça, raivoso, e de supetão, sentiu medo.

- Eu não posso—Não era para que eu—

Potter não pronunciou uma palavra e provavelmente foi pelo melhor, porque se ele tivesse, Draco teria notado justamente por quem estava sendo confortado e teria afastado-o. Do jeito que estava agora, Draco poderia fingir que quem o consolava era anônimo, apenas uma sombra de alguém. Definitivamente, não seu pior inimigo.

_"Eu não posso fazer isso não tenho a força não quero um bebê e nenhum bebê iria me querer como pai e quem quer que seja o outro pai deve querer o bebê mas eu tenho que tomar conta dele é minha responsabilidade e eu não posso ignorar minhas responsabilidades sou um Malfoy—"_

Seus pensamentos continuaram a correr desenfreados, mas ele se acalmou no final das contas e se afastou de Potter, que sorriu levemente para ele.

- Melhor?

Draco descobriu que ele não podia simplesmente desdenhar de Potter como geralmente fazia.

- Estou bem. - Disse, sem encontrar os olhos do outro.

- Se precisar de qualquer pessoa com quem queria falar, eu—eu estou aqui. - Potter disse, olhando para baixo também.

- Eu, Draco Malfoy, falando com você, Harry Potter? - Draco perguntou baixinho. - Ora, como isso iria parecer?

- Acho que isso pareceria ok. - Disse Harry, igualmente em baixo tom. - Vou te deixar sozinho agora.

Draco apenas o encarou enquanto ele descia da cama e, com outro pequeno sorriso, desaparecia pela porta do mesmo modo que em que chegara.

_"O que acabou de acontecer?"_

Ele ainda estava olhando fixamente para a porta quanto o Diretor entrou com o Professor Snape o seguindo.

* * *

Draco estavabem certo que aquilo era o Inferno. 

Não haviam permitido que saísse da enfermaria desde que chegara cedo pela manhã, ele dificilmente tivera permissão para sair da cama e ir ao banheiro. Parecia que eles pensavam que ele iria fugir para algum lugar – não que não tivesse pensado sobre isso.

_Eles_ eram as cinco milhões de pessoas naquele momento que ficavam tumultuando a ala hospitalar. Junto de Dumbledore e Severus, que tinham chegado horas mais cedo e ido embora algumas vezes durante o dia, tinha também o Ministro da Magia, Fudge, o bobão, e uns oito colegas dele. Havia também dois Curandeiros do St. Mungus que estavam lá para 'examiná-lo' – Draco preferia pensar que aquilo significava ficar fazendo 'oohhhh' e 'aahhhh' por cima de sua grande, estúpida barriga.

Os estudantes estavam sendo mantidos fora da Enfermaria após o incidente de cedo naquele dia, quando Pansy e Millicent haviam invadido a ala hospitalar e fizeram mais barulho do que todas as pessoas juntas no cômodo agora presentes.

Tiveram repórteres também. Dumbledore os jogara para fora, todavia, eles conseguiram umas poucas fotos.

Potter não havia estado mais ali, embora isso não surpreendesse Draco. Estava pensando agora se tinha imaginado tudo aquilo – Potter sendo legal com ele parecia mais com outra coisa que sua estranha imaginação criara. Ele ainda estava meio certo de que tudo fora apenas um sonho esquisito.

Embora tenha parecido real.

Quando seu bebê o chutava nas costelas ou usava sua bexiga como saco de pancadas, parecia real. Quando deitava na cama e assistia a pele de seu estômago se mexer por si própria; aquilo acontecia quando era real.

_-_ Eu só vou executar outro—

_-_ Não! _-_ Draco, de repente se sentindo protetor pela vida que carregava, sentou-se abruptamente. _-_ Você _não_ vai executar qualquer outro teste em mim ou no meu bebê. Você vai _se mandar_, assim _eu_ posso ir _dormir_.

O Curandeiro pareceu descontente, mas o Diretor Dumbledore deu uma risada – deu uma risada! Draco queria estrangulá-lo – e ele disse:

_-_ Presumo que o Sr. Malfoy esteja sentindo a tensão do dia. Talvez seja melhor se todos nós o deixássemos sozinho.

As pessoas ao redor no quarto olharam desgostosas para Dumbledore e tentaram dar olhadelas escondidas em Draco.

"_Sim, sim, sei que eu sou _**terrivelmente**_ sexy e bonito de olhar, mas parem de encarar e dêem o fora daqui!"_

Com revolta, o grupo começou a partir. Fudge, o bobão, tinha, claro, que falar para ele aquilo:

_-_ Nós voltamos amanhã.

Draco deu a ele um olhar faiscante que o fez andar um pouco mais rápido para a saída.

Severus hesitou na porta. Olhou para Draco, que encontrou seus olhos e sorriu de leve. O mesmo tipo de pequeno sorriso apareceu nos lábios de Severus; era o modo deles de dizer um ao outro que as coisas iriam, de algum modo, ficar bem, mesmo se todas as bizarrices parecessem estar contra eles.

Draco deitou de volta nos travesseiros e fechou os olhos.

* * *

Ele acordou algumas horas depois – presumiu que foram horas depois já que o quarto estava escuro – porque sentiu que alguém o encarava. 

_-_ Oh, sinto muito, não queria te acordar.

_-_ Potter? _-_ A voz de Draco estava envolvida pelo sono. _-_ O que você está fazendo aqui?

_-_ Eu só— Eu queria ver se você estava bem. Estava vendo todas essas pessoas do Ministério chegarem por todo o dia e pensei que era por sua causa e você não costuma gostar de estar rodeado por uma multidão desse jeito—

"_Ele está falando de um jeito confuso. E está certo. Como isso aconteceu?"_

_- _Potter, cale a boca.

Draco tinha a impressão de que Potter corou, porém a escuridão o impediu de ter certeza.

_-_ Desculpe.

"_Potter pedindo desculpas? Talvez eu tenha aterrissado em um universo alternativo ou qualquer outra coisa. Definitivamente, as coisas não estão normais."_

_-_ O bebê está bem?

_-_ O bebê está bem. Vivo e— _-_ Gemeu assim que sua criança decidiu usar suas costelas para praticar. _-_ —chutando.

_-_ Como é que é? Carregar um bebê, eu digo. _-_ Potter perguntou e pareceu honestamente curioso.

_-_ Como eu vou saber que você não vai simplesmente voltar para a Torre da Grifinória e dizer para todo mundo as coisas estúpidas que eu falo? _-_ O lado duvidoso de Draco acordou de de repente.

Harry franziu as sobrancelhas.

_-_ Você não vai saber. Mas eu não vou contar, prometo, se minha palavra vale alguma coisa para você.

Draco olhou-o. "_Quem trocou o Potter por um alienígena? Essa versão é quase agradável."_

_-_ Tudo bem. - Draco disse depois de um longo suspiro sofrido. _-_ Isso é— bom, difícil de descrever. Quando acordei essa manhã, esse peso enorme estava pressionado em minha barriga. Eu—- _-_ Hesitou, perguntando-se o quanto intimamente queria conversar com Potter, mas então encolheu os ombros mentalmente e continuou. _-_ Eu, na verdade, tentei empurrar, pensando que era algum peso morto ou qualquer coisa.

Potter riu de repente.

_-_ Presumo que você não estava muito acordado quando isso aconteceu?

_-_ Não muito. _-_ Draco disse, percebendo que queria sorrir de volta, mas não permitiu que fizesse isso. _-_ Eu tinha acabado de acordar e nem havia aberto meus olhos ainda.

_-_ Como você reagiu quando percebeu que isso era— bom, seu corpo?

Era a vez de Draco corar enquanto se recordava.

_-_ Eu desmaiei.

"_Por que estou te dizendo isso? Eu devo estar _querendo _me constranger. Ele vai me importunar eternamente por causa disso, exatamente como eu fiz com ele e os Dementadores no terceiro ano."_

_-_ Acho que eu teria desmaiado também.

"_O quê? Oh, certo, Potter alienígena."_

_-_ Quando eu acordei de novo, pensei que tudo tinha sido um sonho. Levou um segundo para perceber que não era. E então eu apenas deitei lá, pensando e tentando descobrir o que diabos tinha acontecido e como. _-_ Draco deu os ombros. _- _Depois de uns minutos, o bebê começou a se mover. Era como se ele ou ela estivesse acostumado a estar dentro de mim e então decidiu que era um lugar tão bom para estar quanto qualquer outro poderia ser.

"_Ele ou ela. Há um bebê dentro de mim."_

_-_ Eu vou ter um bebê. _-_ Ele ofegou repentinamente. Olhou para Potter. _-_ Eu simplesmente— Eu tenho tentado sufocar isso por todo dia, mas apenas tinha sido 'o bebê' ou 'isso' todo o tempo— não 'ele' ou 'ela'.

_-_ Eu— Eu entendo mais ou menos o que quer dizer. Quando eu ouvi Pomfrey dizer que você estava grávido com um bebê real, era só a confirmação do que eu havia pensando, mas ainda não tinha caído a ficha. _-_ Potter parecia honesto.

_-_ Acredite em mim, é mil vezes pior quando você é quem está carregando o 'bebê real'. _-_ Draco disse.

"_Ou talvez um milhão de vezes. Merlin, eu vou ter um bebê."_

_-_ Eu confio em você.

A profunda voz de Potter – "_Quando a voz de Potter se tornou tão profunda?"_ - disse muito mais que palavras e Draco perdeu o ar pela intensidade de seu olhar.

Quando Draco desviou o olhar, Potter perguntou:

_-_Você sabe quem é o pai? Hm, o outro pai, quero dizer.

Draco balançou a cabeça, incapaz de olhar para Potter.

_-_ Eles não podem testar até o bebê nascer por alguma razão.

_-_ Mas que droga.

_-_ Pode ser que não tenha um pai. _-_ Draco gastara um monte de tempo para pensar sobre as possibilidades durante o dia.

_-_ Do que você está falando? Claro que tem que ter um pai.

_-_ Assim como um bebê desenvolvido de oito meses tem que ter estado dentro de alguém por oito meses para estar desenvolvido desse jeito. _-_ Draco cuspiu, repentinamente irritado. _-_ Esse bebê não é nada senão uma quebra de tudo que é lógico – por que teria que ter um pai?

Potter não disse nada.

_-_ Olha, me desculpe, Potter – Só estou cansado. Eu não quis ser—

_-_ Você não tem que se desculpar, Draco. _-_ Falou Potter.

"_Draco? Desde quando sou _**Draco**_ para ele?"_

_-_ Você teve um dia muito estressante; deveria te deixar dormir. _-_ Potter continuou. _-_ Eu já vou. _-_ Levantou-se para ir.

_-_ Não.

"_De onde veio isso?"_

_-_ Quê? _-_ Potter soava tão confuso quanto Draco se sentia.

_-_ Não vá.

"_Eeeee já é hora de ligar o _**cérebro**_, seu idiota. Por que você pediu para que ele ficasse? Obviamente, ele quer ir embora – deixe-o ir!"_

Potter afundou em sua cadeira novamente.

_-_ Tudo bem.

"_Quê?"_

_-_ Eu ainda vou dormir. _-_ Draco disse, embora não estivesse certo do motivo. Não estava certo de qualquer coisa, exceto de que não queria que Potter fosse embora.

_-_ Tudo bem.

Sentindo-se inexplicavelmente seguro, Draco permitiu-se adormecer lentamente com uma mão descansando em sua barriga.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Draco foi acordado rudemente por Severus Snape, que veio andando no quarto, suas capas esvoaçando no ar como sempre faziam. 

_-_ Draco, você está no— _-_ Parou abruptamente, encarando Draco.

_-_ Que dia— _-_ Draco parou do mesmo modo e olhou para si mesmo.

Seu enorme e inchado ventre havia ido embora. No seu lugar estava seu abdome liso e bem definido.

Harry Potter, sentado na cadeira ao lado cama assim como estivera no meio da noite, acordou.

_-_ O que está havendo?

Então, ele também se silenciou e juntou-se aos outros para mirar fixamente a barriga de Draco.

_-_ Onde está o bebê? _-_ Perguntou.

_-_ Eu—Eu não sei. _-_ Falou Draco. _-_ Estava aqui na noite passada—

Severus deu passos hesitantes em direção a Draco. Ele estava segurando _O Profeta Diário_ em suas mãos.

_-_ Você está na primeira página do PD.

Suas mãos tremeram no momento em que ele segurou uma cópia do jornal. Na sua capa estava, sem dúvidas, Draco enormemente grávido e olhando de cara feia para a câmera.

_'Herdeiro dos Malfoy está à espera – gravidez maluca em Hogwarts'_

_-_ É uma manchete realmente estúpida. _-_ Disse Potter.

Draco não podia tirar os olhos de sua foto. O enorme inchaço de sua barriga – se _fora_.

_-_ Oh, Merlin, isso—isso se foi. _-_ Draco murmurou. _-_ Eu desejei que sumisse e desapareceu.

Severus não estava acostumado a confortar qualquer pessoa, mas colocou seus braços sem jeito ao redor de Draco e o abraçou.

_-_ Ora, ora, você não queria a criança. _-_ Disse gentil. _-_ Queria?

_-_ Não, não, não queria—mas estava aqui, dentro de mim e—e agora foi embora.

Severus deu a ele outro de seus pequenos sorrisos.

_-_ Você ficará bem.

Draco concordou com a cabeça. Deu uma olhada de lado para Potter, que estava lendo o jornal. Ele desviou os orbes para encontrar o olhar de Draco.

_- _A maior parte disso é lixo. _-_ Disse _-_ Acho que eles não tinham nenhum acontecimento e foram obrigados a inventarem alguma coisa.

Draco fechou os olhos, suas mãos apertando seu ventre.

_-_ Foi embora.

Os olhos de Potter eram suaves, compreensivos de tal modo que Draco não poderia nunca ter achado possível.

Continua...

**N/T: Olá mais uma vez e um feliz natal antecipado para todos!**

**Primeiro, queria agradecer por todos os reviews! Eles realmente iluminaram o final de tarde do meu final de semana e algumas tardes dessa semana também e deram um baita incentivo. Foi bom saber que o trabalho foi apreciado. Se tiverem qualquer crítica para a melhora, ficarei bem feliz em receber :D. Fico extremamente contente que tenham gostado da história e até do Draco um pouco exagerado, mas ele está muito divertido nessa fic.**

**Muito obrigada: Lis, Mewis Slytherin, Carol Yuy, Dani, AganishLottly, Markus Malfoy-Bloom, milanesa, L!k ou L!ka(coloquei a segunda opção de nome porque não sei se o site não vai comer a arroba, ok?), Hermione Seixas, Bru Black, maripottermalfoy, mione03.**

**Infelizmente não consegui responder todas as reviews (o site não permite que respondam reviews, assim como não permite que nós escrevamos o nome dele), mas vou fazer isso dessa vez, me desculpem!**

**E quem não tem conta nesse site e quer que a review seja respondida, deixe seu e-mail, por favor.**

**Provavelmente, o próximo capítulo (e último por sinal) vai sair antes de sexta, eu queria postar domingo como presente de natal, mas como ainda não terminei de traduzir, estou com medo de não conseguir... De qualquer forma, _até _sexta ele vai estar postado.**

**Deixem reviews, por favor! Incentivo é sempre bom para terminar a tradução! o Aí eu posto antes da sexta.**

**Feliz natal de novo!**

**Beijos,**

**Kikis**


	3. Chapter 3

**Título:** A Manhã (ou Quando Eu Acordei e Descobri que Estava Grávido)

**Autora: **Cosmic

**Tradutora para o português**: Kikis

**Classificação: **PG-13

**Categoria:** Mpreg, romance

**Status: **Completa

**Par:** HP/DM

**Parte:** 3/3

**Avisos: **Slash, mpreg

**Spoilers: **Nenhum em que possa pensar.

**Disclaimer: **Essa história é baseada em personagens e situações possuídas por JK Rowling, as diversas publicações são propriedade, mas não limitadas a Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books e Raincoast Books, e Warner Bros., Inc. Nenhum dinheiro está sendo ganho e não há intenção de infração de copyright ou comercialização.

**Sumário:** Quando Draco Malfoy acorda para se encontrar muito, mas muito grávido sem idéia alguma de como isso pôde ter acontecido, coisas ocorrem e um relacionamento começa a se formar. HP/DM

* * *

_A Manhã_

_(ou QUANDO ACORDEI E DESCOBRI QUE ESTAVA GRÁVIDO)_

_---_

_Parte três_

_---_

_Três meses depois._

O primeiro beijo havia sido casto. Pequeno e doce, inseguro, porém eles perceberam que ambos o queriam.

O segundo beijo fora mais longo, mais passional. Eles ainda não usavam línguas até aí, era tudo tão novo. O beijo os fez terem mais certeza de tudo, contudo.

Agora, beijavam-se em toda oportunidade que tinham. Com línguas.

Em um mês de relacionamento como amantes, eles fizeram sexo pela primeira vez. Harry ficara no topo; isso não incomodou nenhum dos dois porque eram ambos inexperientes. A primeira vez deles fora desordenada, numa doce mistura um com o outro enquanto os dois tentavam devorar-se. Eles foram até o êxtase juntos, beijo por beijo, toque por toque. Quando Harry finalmente o penetrou, foi o puro paraíso; pareceu com que seu corpo havia esperado por isso desde seu primeiro fôlego e até antes disso.

Eles gritaram os nomes um do outro, desmoronando juntos num confuso entrelaçar de membros.

Agora eles faziam sexo em toda oportunidade que tinham também.

A gravidez maluca que os fez ficar juntos foi discutida, investigada e discutida mais adiante. Tinham ambos encontrado feitiços interessantes que _poderiam_ ter sido a razão daquilo, entretanto nenhum pareceu plausível; havia muitas coisas que não se encaixavam. E os velhos livros grossos que falavam sobre isso estavam longe de serem precisos em outros assuntos, então Harry e Draco não levavam os textos tão a sério.

Eles esqueceram daquilo, junto com o público; os autores do artigo da capa alegaram insanidade temporária e Fudge, o bobão, assinara papeis que diziam que aquilo nunca acontecera.

* * *

_30 de dezembro._

Draco parou em frente ao espelho. Estava nu; seu corpo pálido brilhava pelas gotas d'água de seu último banho. Atrás dele, Harry cochilava levemente na cama, seus óculos tortos e um livro situado em seu peito.

"_Eu estou grávido_."

Ele sabia, e sabia que dessa vez era para valer.

Pressionou a mão gentilmente contra seu abdome; ainda estava liso. Ficaria liso por mais um pouco. Ele não sabia de quanto tempo estava; teria que falar com Promfrey para descobrir. Mas sabia que era verdade; tinha estado doentio pelas manhãs, duas manhãs por semana, de semanas em semanas, embora escondesse isso bem de seu amante.

"_E há mudanças."_

Pequenas mudanças; elas não estavam visíveis, porém, podia senti-las. A mudança de hormônios em seu corpo; seu temperamento havia estado em ebulição de um jeito que não estava habituado e suas partes de baixo doíam. Coisas dentro dele estavam se arranjando novamente para proporcionar um lugar para o bebê, com o auxílio de mágica. Ele não sabia que dia exatamente tinha acontecido, no entanto, estava com bastante certeza que sabia a semana. Contudo, precisava falar com Promfey para eliminar as dúvidas.

Ele correu os dedos por sua barriga.

- Olá, pequenino. - Disse baixinho para não acordar Harry. - Sou seu pai. Espero que goste de ficar no Hotel Malfoy– dizem que tem um serviço muito bom. Você sabe, comida vinte quatro horas por dia, sete dias por semana, e uma enorme banheira para nadar todo o tempo.

Não houve nenhum movimento em resposta, nenhum chute forte nas costelas como se lembrava que era em setembro. Estava certo de que se arrependeria quando a época chegasse, mas por agora, ele sorriu e desejou que o tempo passasse rápido para ele conseguir sentir o bebê dentro dele.

Pegou a parte de cima de seu pijama e a colocou, abotoando um botão por vez. Sua barriga lisa sumiu de vista e ele podia fingir que nada daquilo estava acontecendo.

"_De qualquer forma, por que eu iria querer isso? Eu tenho te desejado desde a manhã depois _**daquele**_ dia."_

Naquele dia em especial, ele tinha se tornado muito mais ligado ao bebê do que qualquer um poderia imaginar. Ele se lembrava de descansar sua mão preguiçosamente na sua barriga inchada enquanto conversava com Harry à luz da lua. O olhar de Harry tinha flutuado da de Draco para seu ventre de tempo em tempo e havia algo em seus olhos...

"_Desejo, nostalgia. Era isso. Eu sei agora."_

Ele deu uma olhadela para Harry na cama.

"_Somos maduros o sufiente para isso, Harry?"_

"_Somos maduros o suficientes para ter um bebê?"_

"_Estou grávido"_

Abotoou o último botão da sua camisa e andou para a cama. Sua mão acariciou seu ventre gentilmente, com amor. Estava preparado.

* * *

Na noite seguinte, Harry e Draco foram para fora, no gramado em Hogwarts e assistiam o Ano Novo ser saudado. Todos os estudantes que tinham ficado em Hogwarts estavam com eles, embora um pouco mais abaixo no campo. As mãos de Harry e Draco estavam entrelaçadas juntas com força.

Virando-se para Harry, Draco disse:

- Tenho algo para te dizer.

Harry sorriu para ele.

_-_ E o que seria?

"_Não fique nervoso, ele vai ficar feliz. Ele vai ficar feliz. Feliz."_

Draco hesitou apenas por um segundo.

_-_ Nós vamos ter um bebê.

Harry o encarou e, por um momento, Draco pensou:

"_Ele não o quer."_

Então, Harry pegou Draco nos braços e o abraçou apertado, o girando no ar, rindo.

- Harry, pára, pára. - Draco riu ao pé do ouvido de seu amado.

- Desculpe, eu estou simplesmente tão—nós vamos ter um _bebê_? Você está grávido? Para valer dessa vez? Não somente uma gravidez maluca de oito meses em um dia, porque não vou ser capaz de agüentar mais dessas. - Harry murmurou, seus olhos brilhando.

- Não, é para valer. -Disse Draco.

_-_ Mas— Como? - Harry perguntou, ainda parecendo completamente pasmo. - Digo, Pomfrey disse que isso não acontecia há mais de trezentos anos ou qualquer outra data que fosse e como isso pôde acontecer com você _de novo_ assim?

Draco sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

_-_ Eu não sei. Mas prometo, estou grávido. _-_ Disse.

- De quanto tempo você está? - Harry perguntou, pousando uma mão no abdome de Draco.

- Eu também não sei, mas pelo que parece, são dois meses, então você não vai poder sentir qualquer coisa. O bebê é mais ou menos desse tamanho agora. - disse Draco, levantando os dedos.

- Oh. Certo. - As mãos de Harry não se moveram. Ao invés disso, ele dirigiu-se a Draco e o beijou profundamente.

Draco colocou seus braços ao redor de Harry e quando se separaram, ele riu, incapaz de conter sua felicidade.

* * *

_Dois meses depois_

Harry estava deitado preguiçosamente na poltrona quando Draco entrou na sala de estar – seus quartos tinham a 'sala comunal', ou sala de estar, onde davam atenção às visitas, e o quarto privado deles.

- Ei, preguiçoso. - Draco disse, se sentando ao lado de Harry e sendo imediatamente envolvido num abraço.

- Ei, bonitão. - Harry o beijou gentilmente, suas mãos correndo para baixo do corpo de Draco. Na barriga dele, parou. - Draco?

Draco sorriu.

- Sim?

- Sua barriga não está mais lisa.

"_Sabia que ele iria notar."_

O sorriso de Draco aumentou e ele balançou sua cabeça.

- Nope.

_-_ Então? Desabotoe seu pijama! Agora! - Harry riu largamente e Draco girou os olhos.

- Sem por favor?

Harry parecia como uma criança no Natal.

_-_ Por favor, que seja, apenas faça isso!

Draco balançou a cabeça, rindo levemente, e fez o que foi pedido.

- Deite, deite. - Harry disse, pulando para cima e para baixo.

Draco não questionou; apenas fez. Harry deitou-se ao seu lado e encarou longamente a barriga do outro.

- A barriga está—saliente. – Harry perdeu o fôlego, parecendo completamente assombrado. Sua mão fez uma leve pressão enquanto a colocava no topo do ventre do outro. Draco estremeceu no momento em que as mãos de Harry fizeram contato, fazendo o sangue correr mais rápido na superfície da pele.

- Você está grávido. – Disse Harry, inclinando-se para olhar para a barriga de Draco de lado – Nós vamos ter um bebê.

- Sim, nós vamos. - Disse Draco. - Um pequenino vivo, real.

- Ele fica se mexendo muito? – Perguntou Harry.

- _Ela_ se mexe muito. – Disse Draco. Eles ainda estavam 'brigando' sobre o sexo do bebê desde que Draco havia contado a Harry que eles teriam uma criança; Harry acreditava ser um menino; Draco acreditava ser uma menina. Nenhum dos dois realmente ligava e ambos iriam amá-la ou amá-lo do mesmo jeito, mas era um pouco deprimente chamar seu bebê de 'isso' o tempo todo. – Não está usando minhas costelas para praticar chutes ainda, como eu lembro que acontecia **_antes_**, mas tenho certeza de que vai acontecer.

- Eu também não posso vê-lo ainda. – disse Harry – Eu me lembro de antes, podia ver a pele movendo enquanto o bebê se mexia.

- Quanto você se lembra de antes, Harry? – Draco perguntou, contorcendo a cabeça para o lado.

Harry se levantou, embora sua mão continuasse no ventre de Draco.

- Tudo. Quando eu te vi no corredor—Não podia acreditar que era verdade. Não podia acreditar que era possível um homem ficar grávido. Mas você estava– eu sabia e então quando Poppy confirmou—apenas me fez perceber que eu, na verdade, poderia ter minha própria família um dia.

Apesar dos eventos daquele dia terem sido bastante investigados, eles nunca tinham realmente falado sobre isso. Havia sido um tabu; era o dia que os fizera ficarem juntos, contudo, era algo de que eles não falavam.

- O que você faria se eu—se eu na verdade tivesse tido o bebê. – Draco disse baixinho – Você ainda teria ficado comigo?

"_Ele vai dizer não – quem teria ficaria com um garoto de dezessete anos, grávido por uma gravidez maluca? Não demonstre nada se ele disser não—"_

_-_ Não sabe há quanto tempo estou apaixonado por você, não é? - Harry disse suavemente, estendendo a mão para acariciar a bochecha de Draco. - Não me apaixonei a você quatro meses atrás. Me apaixonei por você há um ano e meio."

Draco não pôde segurar sua surpresa.

"_Há um ano e meio? Ele está apaixonado por mim há _um ano e meio_?"_

"Por que você não disse nada?"

"_Pergunta estúpida, Malfoy."_

Mas Harry apenas sorriu.

- O que eu posso dizer? Gostaria que eu andasse até você no meio da aula de poções para declarar meu amor? Não, eu estava esperando. Sabia que em alguma ocasião, eu teria a chance de falar contigo. E se eu não tivesse, bom, então não era para ser.

- Você acha que nós 'éramos para ser?'

"_Existe algo como 'é para ser'?"_

- O que você acha? – Harry perguntou, inocência e amor brilhando em seus olhos.

- Eu—Eu não sei. – Draco falou – Mas eu gosto de pensar desse modo.

Harry sorriu.

- Então, a resposta para a sua pergunta: sim, eu teria ficado com você, não importa o que acontecesse. Com o bebê. Eu queria uma família– e ter uma família com você era um milhão de vezes melhor. – Ele disse e correu sua mão descendo a face de Draco, pescoço, peito e parando em sua barriga.

- Mesmo?

"_Droga de hormônios – Eu vou começar a chorar—" _

-Mesmo. – Disse Harry e se inclinou para beijá-lo. Draco gemeu e puxou para mais perto.

* * *

_Quatro meses depois_

Quando Voldemort começou o ataque em Hogwarts, Draco estava mancando como um pato, indo em direção ao Grande Salão para jantar. Eram apenas duas semanas até que se graduasse – e havia quatro semanas até que o bebê chegasse.

A terra sacudiu assim que Voldemort e seus Comensais da Morte entraram, violando as proteções cercando Hogwarts. Draco apoiou-se na parede para manter-se em pé.

- Draco!

A voz de Harry o fez se virar. Seu amante, seu tudo, estava no outro lado do corredor. Ele ficou parado por um segundo, então veio correndo em direção a Draco.

_-_ Você está bem? O bebê está bem?

- Estamos bem. – Disse Draco. – Mas o que foi aquilo?

- Voldemort. – Disse Harry com raiva. – Ele está atacando o castelo. Temos que te levar até o Grande Salão. Vai estar a salvo lá.

- E você? – Draco perguntou.

Harry não respondeu, não olhou para Draco.

-Não! Você não pode ir lá fora! Você tem um desejo de morte? Não vou deixar!

- Eu tenho que ir lá fora! – Harry gritou – A profecia diz que eu tenho que derrotar Voldemor ou o inverso vai acontecer!

- Foda-se a profecia! Profecias não têm feito nada, se não coisas ruis para você!

- Eu _tenho que ir_! – Harry berrou.

- Draco! Aí está você! – Hermione se postou fora do Grande Salão e o guiou para lá.

-Não! Não sem Harry! Ele não vai lá fora!.

Ele encontrou os olhos verdes de Harry – "_verdes como a Avada Kadavra_" – e viu a determinação naqueles orbes.

-Não, não v-- - Draco sussurrou.

- Eu tenho que ir.

Então Harry e virou e andou em direção ao grupo de estudantes e professores na frente da porta. Hermione o seguiu, fechando a porta e a trancando em suas costas.

- Harry, não--

"_Não vá."_

Ele colidiu seus punhos contra a porta, sentindo o bebê chutar ao mesmo tempo, como se estivesse concordando com ele.

Atrás dele, centenas de estudantes mais novos em pé ou sentados, olhando nervosamente para si e para as janelas, o céu azul lá fora.

_-_ Draco, venha sentar. _-_ disse Madame Pomfrey para ele. _-_ Não é bom para o bebê se você se estressar.

- Nada disso é bom para o bebê. - Falou Draco raivosamente para ela. - Mate Voldemort e meu bebê ficará bem.

- Harry vai ficar bem, querido. - Pomfrey tentou consolá-lo.

- Você não sabe. - Draco disse, andando para longe dela.

Ele precisava estar lá fora. A terra sacudiu novamente; Draco desejou que soubesse o que estava acontecendo. Ficar lá no campo de batalha seria muito melhor do que permanecer trancado, esperando pela morte reivindicá-lo.

Os minutos passaram, parecendo horas. De acordo com tudo que Draco sabia, poderiam ter sido horas mesmo. Ele e todo mundo no Grande Salão sabiam o que estavam acontecendo lá fora pelos tremores de tempos em tempos, angustiando alguns estudantes mais novos. Aquilo angustiava Draco também, contudo, alimentava mais sua raiva do que medo.

De repente, ele se levantou.

- Eu não posso simplesmente sentar aqui! – Ele gritou e então marchou em direção à porta, seu bebê chutando em protesto aos movimentos repentinos – _Alohamora_!

A porta estava perto de perder as dobradiças devido a pressa para abrir.

- Draco! Você não pode ir lá fora!

"_Eu posso e vou."_

Ignorando o grito de Pomfrey, Draco saiu do Grande Salão. Nos enormes portões que os separavam da cena guerra, ele parou e esperou que a porta do Grande Salão estivesse fechada novamente. Então, com outro poderoso 'Alohomora!', ele abriu os portões.

A visão dos geralmente verdes campos ao redor de Hogwards estava quase o adoecendo; lá havia corpos caídos em todos os lugares com sangue se misturando ao lado. O ar estava cheio de magia negra; Draco conhecia os métodos usados para tirar vantagem. Ninguém ganharia essa guerra sendo gentil.

"_Harry!"_

Draco viu seu amado lá em baixo, em frente ao lago, ele mesmo batalhando com o Lorde das Trevas. A sua volta, Dumbledore, Severus, MecGonall e outros professores tentavam manter os Comensais da Morte na baia.

Harry parecia fraco; Voldemort estava ganhando e Draco sabia que o moreno estava ciente disso.

Draco nunca seria capaz de contar para qualquer um como ele conseguiu descer da entrada para o lago em um espaço de tempo um tanto curo, sem ser atingido por uma maldição perdida. A única coisa que podia se lembrar era sua necessidade de chegar a Harry.

Voldemort estava conjurando maldições de que Draco nunca ouvira falar e Harry repentinamente estava estendido indefeso no chão.

- Não! – Draco gritou, brandindo sua varinha ao mesmo tempo em que Voldemort o descobriu. Suas azarações foram conjuradas exatamente ao mesmo tempo e ambos foram atingidos, nenhum deles tendo tempo para arremessar um feitiço protetor.

Draco sentiu uma dor intensa o rasgando e sangue começou a escorrer de seu nariz e boca.

- Draco! Oh Merlin, Draco—!

"_Você fica --- lindo --- quando está – bravo..."_

Escuridão estava envolvendo-o. Ele somente ouvia Harry de longe, conjurando maldição após maldição em Voldemort. Ele não viu a queda de Voldemort. Ele mal sentiu os braços de Harry o envolvendo, o abraçando amorosamente, trazendo-o para mais perto. E ele somente escutou distante, enquanto Harry apontou sua varinha para a barriga de Draco e murmurou:

_- 'Tempus munio traicio'._

* * *

Tudo ao seu redor estava tão quieto que Draco não tinha, primeiramente, certeza de que estava acordado. Entretanto, quando ele conseguiu abrir seus olhos devagar, encarou a mais bela das faces.

- 'rry. - Ele chamou, sua garganta seca.

Harry pressionou um beijo muito gentil em seus lábios e desapareceu, somente para aparecer um momento depois com um copo d'água. Sem dizer nada, segurou o copo até os lábios de Draco, que bebeu.

- Como você se sente?

- Como se eu tivesse sido atropelado por um trem. - Draco murmurou, sua voz retornando. Então segurou a respiração e olhou para baixo. - **_Onde está o bebê_!**

- Shh, shh, está tudo bem. - Falou Harry. - Eu o mandei para um lugar seguro até saber que você teria forças para sobreviver.

- Harry?

- Eu o mandei de volta para setembro. Sua gravidez maluca. Foi como aconteceu. Mandei o bebê para um lugar seguro quando você quase morreu hoje, então ele não morreria. Ao menos eu penso que o período que eu o mandei de volta foi setembro, é a única coisa que faz sentido.

- Eu quero meu bebê de volta. - Draco disse, ainda prendendo a respiração.

"_Eu a carreguei por tanto tempo, não posso perdê-la agora—"_

- Ele vai chegar a qualquer instante. – Harry assegurou a ele – O feitiço funciona assim– transporta o bebê de volta para um momento em que não esteja correndo perigo e então termina quando é seguro para o bebê voltar.

- I---oww. – Draco disse, esfregando seu ventre.

- O que foi?

Draco não respondeu, ele jogou o lençol e sua camisa longe. Sentiu uma explosão de magia enquanto seu bebê mais uma vez começava a preenchê-lo. Draco posicionou uma mão em sua barriga, sentindo a pele se expandir debaixo de seus dedos. A mão de Harry foi colocada em cima de sua.

- Ok, pode parar de crescer agora. - Draco brincou fracamente, um nó de felicidade em sua garganta enquanto sentia seu bebê começar a chutar, fraco no começo e depois mais forte.

- Eu diria que ele está vivo e bem. - Harry disse assim que o ventre de Draco parou se crescer tão rapidamente e ao invés disso, ondulou devagar.

- Ele? _Ela_, Harry. Não ele

- Uhum. - Harry disse, com toda sua atenção voltada para a barriga de Draco.

_-_ Então, significa que você me perdoa por sair no campo de batalha? _-_ Draco perguntou hesitantemente.

Harry se virou bruscamente para ele e Draco recuou.

- Nós teremos uma conversa séria e longa sobre isso mais tarde. - Disse. Então, suspirou - Mas por enquanto, apenas ficarei extremamente feliz por nós três termos saído vivos disso.

Draco puxou Harry para mais perto e o beijou.

Quando se separaram, ele disse, sorrindo:

- Parece bom para mim.

E o bebê chutou, quase alegremente.

_**Fim, doce fim**_

**N/T: Olá! Primeiramente, queria me desculpar pelo atraso... Mas eu vim passar o final de ano num sítio no meio do nada e só hoje eu voltei para a casa da minha prima (que fica a uns seis quilômetros do sítio no meio do nada XD). Por isso também não pude responder reviews... Bom, estarei respondendo as do segundo e terceiro capítulo a partir de amanhã.**

**Espero que o feriado de vocês tenha sido ótimo! E claro...**

**FELIZ 2006!**

**E 'A manhã' chega ao fim, ainda bem ou infelizmente, bom... Eu pelo menos adorei traduzir a história.**

**Oh, sim, desculpem por qualquer erro. Estou postando isso às pressas, sem muita revisão e sem estudar de novo concordância – como prometi para mim mesma que iria fazer, mas... (sorriso constrangido).**

**Não estive junto de vocês por tanto tempo assim P, mas queria agradecer por todo o apoio, afinal, quando a gente traduz, o trabalho é mais para vocês do que para a gente :D.**

**Agradeço de coração a: Srta.Kinomoto, Markus Malfoy-Bloom, maripottermalfoy, Lika, Sofiah Black, mione03, Mewis Slytherin, Hermione Seixas, Mellody Black, Nan Cookie.**

**Mas não fiquem tão eufóricos porque não vão se livrar de mim tão cedo! Pretendo começar mais alguns projetos... :D**

**Até ainda este ano, com certeza!**

**Um 2006 maravilhoso!**

**Beijos e até a próxima,**

**Kiki**


End file.
